


Walk of Shame

by annaxmims



Series: Tumblr Prompts [73]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Crack, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Getting Together, Good Dad Owen Strand, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Owen Strand is a Troll, Walk Of Shame, hookup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24564685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaxmims/pseuds/annaxmims
Summary: Tumblr Prompt:5 times Owen catches Carlos doing the walk of shame from TK's bedroom to his car + 1 time TK catches Michelle from Owen's bedroom to Carlos' car waiting to give her a ride home.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes & Owen Strand, Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Michelle Blake & Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star), Michelle Blake/Owen Strand, Owen Strand & TK Strand
Series: Tumblr Prompts [73]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626286
Comments: 8
Kudos: 399





	Walk of Shame

1.

Sneaking around with TK was actually kind of fun. It made him feel like a teenager again, slipping into TK’s room when his dad wasn’t home and sneaking out again in the morning. 

Most of the time TK came to his house in order to avoid Owen catching him, but sometimes TK wanted him to come over. Try as he might, Carlos had a hard time saying no to his not boyfriend.

And that’s how he ended up sneaking out of TK’s bedroom at five o’clock in the morning before their shifts.

“Morning Officer Reyes.”

Carlos almost jumped out of his skin, turning to see Owen sitting at the island sipping coffee.

“Shi- Captain Strand, I was just-”

“Sneaking out of my son’s room?”

“Yeah,” Carlos looked down at his shoes.

“You have a shift this morning?”

“Yes sir.”

“Have a good day.”

“You too Captain Strand.”

Carlos couldn’t make it out of the house and into his car fast enough. 

2.

The next time it happened Carlos swore it had to be a coincidence. There was no way that the universe hated him that much. It was the middle of the night and usually TK didn’t mind him staying, but he was in a weird mood and asked Carlos to leave. Carlos had understood and did as he was told. He had just pressed a kiss to half asleep TK’s forehead and was slipping out of his bedroom when Owen opened his own bedroom door.

“Officer Reyes. It’s a little late don’t you think?”

“Yes sir. I- I uh- I was just leaving.”

Owen nodded, “I think that’s a good idea. Drive safe.”

“Yes sir.”

Carlos speed walked out the door and to his car. Once he was safely inside of his Camaro, he slammed his head against the steering wheel. He vowed that from then on, TK was coming to his house. His house didn’t have parents.

3.

Of course that didn’t happen. TK called him in the middle of the night one night.

“My dad isn’t home? Wanna come over?”

“Yeah sure. I’ll be there in twenty.”

Again he felt like a teenager as he grabbed his jacket and sped to TK’s house on the other side of town. 

True to his word, Owen’s truck wasn’t in the driveway. TK met him at the door, pulling him in for a soft kiss.

“Hey you,” Carlos said.

“Hey.”

TK was in a good mood, which was good for Carlos. He enjoyed good mood TK much more than bad mood TK.

Bad mood TK usually wanted it to be like their first time, fast and dirty. Carlos didn’t have a problem with that, but he much prefered when TK was in a good mood and wanted to look at him while they were having sex and traded soft kisses with him in between moans.

They made out on the couch for a while, both losing their shirts somewhere in the process, before TK led him to his room.

The plan was to sneak out early enough that Owen wouldn’t catch him when he came home, but that plan fell through after round three.

They were both bone tried, and Carlos fell asleep with a warm, pliant TK sprawled across his chest.

When his six o’clock alarm went off he almost had a panic attack.

“Shit,” he cursed as he tumbled out of bed, waking TK up.

“Huh?” he mumbled groggily.

“We fell asleep. It’s morning and your dad most definitely knows I was here.”

“He doesn’t know it was you.”

“How many of your other hookups drive a blue camaro?”

“Okay first of all there aren’t any more. But you have a point.”

“Jesus christ.”

Carlos sat back down on the bed and buried his head in his hands.

“It’s fine. I’m twenty six, I’m a big boy. My dad has no say in what or who, I do.”

“No but he can catch me trying to sneak out of here for the third time. Jesus, he probably hates me.”

“He doesn’t hate you. He really likes you actually. Now get out of here before you’re late. I’ll deal with him later.”

“Officer Reyes, you’re in a hurry this morning.”

“Work,” was Carlos’ only response as he tried to make it out of the house as quickly as humanly possible.

“Have a good day,” he waved.

Carlos swore that TK Strand and his father would be the death of him.

4.

Carlos swore the universe was out to get him.

Not only had Owen witnessed him doing the walk of shame AGAIN, he had walked in on them grinding on the couch like horny teenagers.

“Boys,” he had coughed.

TK had jumped away from him, almost falling off the couch. The only thing that saved his was Carlos’ hand in his belt loop.

“Dad.”

“Captain Strand.”

“We’ve met so often I think you should just start calling me Owen.”

Carlos gulped and nodded.

“Why are you home. I thought you were with Zoe.”

“Something came up so I came home early. Lo and behold there was a blue camaro in the driveway.”

“You have got to get a less conspicuous car,” TK scolded.

Carlos rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, “I think I’m just gonna go.”

“Call me?” TK asked, suddenly looking nervous.

“Of course.”

Carlos took a chance and gently kissed the top of his head.

“Have a nice night Carlos,” Owen said as he held the door open for him.

“Yes sir.”

5.

This time it was totally innocent. The night of the solar flare, TK had barely let go of his hand.

“DO you want to stay?” his voice was barely above a whisper. They were parked in TK’s driveway and he’d suddenly become anxious, gripping his hand a little tighter. “I know you’ve had some run-ins with my dad but I really don’t want you to leave.”

“Of course I’ll stay.”

Carlos killed the car and TK led him inside. All of the lights were off and they tiptoed through the house to TK’s room.

TK offered him a pair of sweatpants to change into. They were a little short but he didn’t mind. He forewent the shirt, knowing that TK’s would be too tight on him. TK emerged from the bathroom in pajama pants, shirtless and smelling like toothpaste.

Carlos kissed him softly and when he pulled away TK tucked himself into his side.

“I like this.”

“What?” Carlos wrapped his arm around him tightly and leaned his cheek on his head.

“I like just being with you. Like an actual relationship, not hookups.”

“Yeah me too.”

The next morning he padded downstairs at TK’s request for coffee and found Owen lounging on the couch.

“Good morning Carlos. Fancy meeting you here.”

“This keeps happening, but I promise nothing happened with me and TK last night. We slept, that’s all.”

Owen chuckled and leaned forward, “Carlos, TK is an adult. I trust him to make his own decisions. He really likes you and you seem to be good for him. You make my son happy and that’s enough for me.”

“Thank you sir.”

“Of course. But you might want to get him that coffee before he becomes not so happy.”

+1

The universe finally had some mercy on him. 

He was sitting outside of TK’s house, but he wasn’t waiting on TK. He was waiting on Michelle.

He and TK had been together almost eight months. Somewhere along the line, Owen and Zoe had broken up. Recently Michelle and Owen had been hanging out a lot, then he got a text from Michelle asking for a ride to work.

He glanced up when the front door opened and Michelle stepped out. She deposited her bag in the backseat and Carlos had to contain his laughter.

“Not a word,” she scowled.

“I wasn’t,” he lied, holding his hands up in surrender.

“Just drive.”

“Okay, I just- my best friend, hooking up with my boyfriend’s dad. There has to be some kind of incest in there somewhere.”

“Shut up Carlos.”

He finally lost it when his car alerted him to a new message from TK.

_ Just witnessed Michelle doing the walk of shame from my dad’s room. Not sure I can look them in the eye,  _ his car read out.

Carlos cackled as Michelle turned bright red. Maybe the universe was a little more fair than he thought.


End file.
